ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Puyo Puyo (TV series)
Puyo Puyo is a Canadian-American-Japanese children's television series created by Catherine Cavaldini and developed by Mark Schirmeister and Joe Horne for Fox Kids and Fox Family Channel. Co-produced by DHX Studios Toronto and Sega of America, Inc, the series premiered on September 24, 1997 and run until finally January 1, 2015 at 12:00am, bringing a total of twenty seasons and 379 episodes. On May 8, 2017, the series ceased to exist. Development In March of 1994, Cartoonverse Television signed an agreement with Lyrick Studios, Puyo Puyo Home Video and Sega of America to adapt the Puyo Puyo video game series to the series of 379 episodes created by Catherine Cavadini who directs Joe Horne and Mark Schirmeister on the development of television adaptation. This keeps the new line of the entertainment industry, since Decode received $ 140 million to provide the best entertainment base, while Lyrick Studios wanted Puyo Puyo Home Video on the continuous production of educational video releases for Home-oriented small children. In September of 1995, Cartoonverse Television announced that Fox Kids and Fox Family Channel are shipping to buy the broadcast rights of the United States, while TV Tokyo and TV Asahi they send to buy the transmission from Japan. rights, trying to premiere it for the first time in Japan in September 1997. In May 1996, Lyrick Studios announced that Decode Entertainment, a new production company based in Toronto, would co-produce the new series together with Lyrick Studios and Sega of America. In September 1997, the series was born and continues its career until January 1, 2015. Plot The series is set in the Puyo Puyo universe, where the adorable and supposedly benevolent and anthropomorphic aliens live together to explain Puyo's great experiences on different consumer formations to any of the galaxies, even if Puyos wanted to make a difference about the true heart and inspirations To any experiment of the relations of Puyo. Most of the aliens are humanoid, though no humans, animals or creatures exist in the entire Puyo Puyo universe. Therefore, at some time that is why Ecolo and Satan invite Puyo Puyo friends in Primp Village to come to the fictional planet known as Puyo full of many green Gardens through many mountains and villages similar to Primp. The main configuration of the series, Primp City, could be successful, while another under the same name is now called Puyoville to make the locations used by the Primp City be placed in the new city. Arle, Amitie and Ringo nicknamed Puyo as formally planet Earth, which becomes the official mainstay of seasons 6 to 11, while Satan's final armageddon takes place in seasons 17 to 19. Meanwhle, Maguro told Ringo and his best friends Arle and Amitie to help anyone and have different chances of expanding with the battles Puyo, jump, go out with, like Sig, and make Baby Puyo a great friend. However, in Puyo Puyo, there are dangerous villains and the most disgusting and even disgusting unpleasant characters, such as Doppelganger Arle and Strange Klug, as they learn plans to stop the universe. Also in Puyo Puyo, Ringo and his friends can visit the crew of Starship Tetra, which, however, undoubtedly come from the planet Tetra, and have differences regarding Tee, which was to be the companion of Ringo and the older sister of Ess. Arle is also the punk owner of Carbuncle who has fun together even through her beloved and best friends Amitie and Ringo. Amitie could be the best and greatest friend of Ringo, always playing and walking together with each other on different possibilities, similar to ''The Amingo Show'''' (2006-10). In seasons 6 to 11 of Puyo Puyo, there are auto short films of 2 and 3 minutes that include people with different offers in performance, in addition to a final song of 2 minutes, It's the End of Primp Town, which is not apocalyptic or dypstonian anymore, but sending the cast to say goodbye to the screen about singing songs and laughing together, which leads Puyo Puyo's seasons 6 to 11 to a 30-minute broadcast version, while other seasons are not affected. In seasons 14 to 17, Satan sings "It's time to kiss Arle" for the end of each episode, while the 1 minute identity on Puyos appeared in seasons 2 to 4. The 30-minute broadcast version airs exclusively in Europe, the Middle East, India and Africa, even in Latin America. At the end of the series, the final battle of Puyo Puyo was finalized, while Satan and Ecolo imagine the door and send any character of ''Puyo Puyo Chronicles to come to the new successor. Characters Primary Protagonists and Antagonists *Ally *Amitie *Arle Nadja (Dark Arle) *Carbuncle *Doppelganger Arle *Ecolo (Unusual Ecolo) *Klug (Strange Klug) *Popoi *Raffina *Rafisol *Ringo Ando *Rulue *Satan (Masked Satan, Yellow Satan) *Schezo Wegey *Sig (Black Sig) Recurring Compile-era Characters *Draco Centauros *Harpy *Incubus *Kikimora *Lagnus the Brave *Minotauros *Nasu Grave *Nohoho *Panotty *Seriri *Skeleton T *Suketoudara *Witch *Zoh Daimaoh Recurring Sega-era Characters *Accord *Akuma *Baldanders *Donguri Gaeru *Feli (White Feli) *Lidelle *Lemres *Maguro Sasaki *Ocean Prince (Prince Salde) *Onion Pixie *Oshare Bones *Rei *Risukuma *Tarutaru *Yu Starship Tetra *Ai *Ess *Ex *Jay & Elle *O *Tee *Zed Minor Characters *Archan *Banshee Trio *Baromett *Cait Sith *Chico *Choppun *Cockatrice *Dragon *Frankensteins *Fufufu *Gogotte *Honey Bee *Hohow Bird *Kodomo Dragon *Lycanthrope *Mamono *Mini Zombie *Momomo *Mummy *Nomi *Owlbear *Pakista *Parara *Samurai Mole *Sasoriman *Scylla *Sukiyapodes *Will-o-Wisp *Zombie NPC or Exclusive to Spin-offs *Barbegazi *Billy Burn *Black Kikimora *Dark Witch *Demon Servant *Doppelganger Schezo *Jarne *Mandrake *Merrow *Muhoho *Oniko *Otomo / Butler *Puyo *Succubus *Tsujigiri Mole *Vampire *Water Element *Wood Hunter *Wraith Broadcasting The series premiered for the first time at TV Tokyo in Japan on September 24, 1997. ]] In the United States, the series began airing on Fox Kids and Fox Family Channel on October 15, 1997, while in the United Kingdom it began airing on The Children's Channel and in Sky1 on October 29, 1998. The series continued to air on Fox Kids and Fox Family Channel until 1999, when Nickelodeon took it back to where Fox left off. The series begins to transmit from March of 1999 to the 14 of September of 2002 on Nickelodeon and soon on Nicktoons the 1 of May of 2002 until the 14 of December of 2014, transmitting during three original repeats, such as Sep 2003, April 2004 to June 7, 2005 and, ultimately, from April 11 to 24, 2003 and 2005 to 2006, only during the business days of 2:00 pm, 5:00 pm and 8:00 pm. In 2006, the series airs on CITV and Jetix UK, as well as on Cartoon Network and Cartoon Network Too. The series began airing on Cartoon Network on April 25, 2001 and has been a commercial success for $ 150 million over 60%. In Australia, the series premiered on Cartoon Network on September 14, 2002 and on Nine Network on September 29, 2002. However, the series was previously broadcast on Network Ten, as well as on Boomerang that reruns were broadcast from June 15, 2013 to January 14, 2017. In Germany, the series airs on KiKa and Cartoon Network on March 15, 2005. NHK and Cartoon Network were rebroadcast Puyo Puyo from 2006 to 2013, when the series can be viewed on Cartoon Network, ad well on TV Asahi and Kids Station, broadcasting each episode between weekdays and weekends, regarding over the fifty programming different schedules to any episode, until the end of Puyo Puyo's merchandise on May 8, 2017, where ''Puyo Puyo Chronicles'' officially premiered on Disney XD. TV2 in Denmark broadcasts the series in 2007, and in Hungary, the series aired on the Central European Cartoon Network and TV3, and additionally airs on Megamax from June 14, 2013 to April 27, 2017. In Belgium, the series premiered on June 14, 2007 at Ketnet and then on December 18, 2015 at Kadet. In Iran, it airs on Cartoon Network and IRIB Pooya. In India, the series previously aired on Cartoon Network and Pogo, as well as on Gemini TV, while in Italy, the series airs on Cartoon Network on September 14, 2003 and on Italia 1 on May 15, 2004. The series aired on May 13, 2010 on K2, and then on Frisbee on May 27, 2010. In Israel, the series strongly airs on Cartoon Network and Arutz HaYeladim. In Malaysia, the series airs on TV3, and finally in Greece, the series airs on Nickelodeon. The series also broadcasts on Nickelodeon 2 from June 13, 1999 until December 21, 2012, when Nick 2 was closed. On November 25, 2012, the series moved from Cartoon Network to its sister channel Boomerang to premiere the additional episodes for seasons 18-19. As of December 21, 2012, Puyo Puyo TV series is now part of Tooniverse, which combines the universe to half leading to create Puyo Galaxy across the fictional Tooniverse universe. In 2015, the series aired its final episode, and the show, along with the rest of TV library, is now broadcast on several international Disney channels, due to the discontinuation of the mercenary's production. However, Reruns of the series continues to broadcast until May 8, 2017, when P''uyo Puyo Chronicles'' officially premiered. Only the sixth to eleventh seasons of the series were made available on the streaming Cartoonverse Universe channel app from 2015 to 2017. From September 24, 1997 to May 8, 2017, Puyo Puyo airs in more than 167 countries around the world and is translated into more than 105 different languages, also expanding 60 subtitles in domestic press releases, and published in comics, clothing, hats, video games and films, internationally in partnership with Jakks Pacific. LeapFrog Enterprises and Hasbro. Promotion Merchandising A red shirt was released in 1999, featuring Amitie. A blue shirt was released in 2002, featuring Ringo, while a green shirt featuring Arle was released in 2004. In 2005, a blue pants featuring Sig and Klug was released in 2007 in Latin America and in 2008 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. In 2009, the three shirts were released in Japan by Nakajima USA, featuring Amitie, Arle and Ringo, as well in Latin America on June 15, 2010. Ringo's pinback was released in 2002, while Amitie's pinback was released in 2003 and Arle's pinback was released in 2004. A set of characters-based bobbles were released in June 2005 in Latin America, in September 2005 in Japan and in November 2005 in the rest of both North America and Europe. A set of six lunchboxes featuring Ringo, Amitie, Arle, Sig, Mrs. Accord and Carbuncle were released in September 2010 in North America, in December 2010 in Europe, in January 2011 in Japan, and in September 2011 in Australia. A separate Poland and France verson of lunchboxes were released in June 2011, while a Germany version was released in August 2011. A notebook featurng Arle was released in September 2003, while the notebooks featuring Arle and Amitie were released in September 2004 and September 2005. A Latin American version of notebooks newly featuring Ringo, Arle, Amitie, Sig, Klug, Schezo, Mrs. Accord, Satan, Yu & Rei, Maguro, Raffina, Feli, Onion Pixie, Donguro and Carbuncle were released during 2007 until 2013, by Hasbro, in association with Cartoon Network. Home media Video games Film A film adaptation to the TV series, known as ''The Puyo Puyo Movie'', was produced by Decode Entertainment, Rough Draft Korea, C.O.R.E. Feature Animation, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Sega Motion Pictures, and it centers about these characters trying to prevent the stupid human city (sole as a live-action) from taking over everything at Puyoville. It was released on August 9, 2002. See also * Cartoonverse Television * Cartoon Network * Fox Kids/Jetix * Nickelodeon Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Animated series based on video games Category:1990s American high school television series Category:2000s American high school television series Category:2010s American high school television series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Canadian children's animated action television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated science fantasy television series Category:American flash animated television series‎ Category:Canadian flash animated television series‎ Category:Japanese flash animated television series‎ Category:Fictional trios Category:Japanese children's television series Category:Japanese fantasy television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:1997 American television series debuts Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:1990s Canadian animated television series Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:1997 Canadian television series debuts Category:2014 Canadian television series endings Category:1990s American science fiction television series Category:1990s Canadian science fiction television series Category:2000s American science fiction television series Category:2000s Canadian science fiction television series Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:2010s Canadian science fiction television series Category:2010s Canadian high school television series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Italy shows Category:Cartoon Network France shows Category:Cartoon Network Germany shows Category:Cartoon Network Poland shows Category:Cartoon Network Norway shows Category:Cartoon Network Too! shows Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network Spain shows Category:Cartoon Network Portugal shows Category:Cartoon Network India shows Category:Cartoon Network Asia shows Category:Cartoon Network Japan shows Category:Cartoon Network Netherlands shows Category:Cartoon Network Turkey shows Category:Cartoon Network Greece shows Category:Cartoon Network Romania shows Category:Cartoon Network Russia shows Category:Cartoon Network Denmark shows Category:Cartoon Network Hungary shows Category:Cartoon Network Slovakia shows Category:Cartoon Network Slovenia shows Category:Fox Kids shows Category:Fox Family Channel shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:NHK shows Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:TV Asahi shows Category:Boomerang shows Category:Boomerang Middle East shows Category:Boomerang MENA shows Category:Boomerang Africa shows Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Cartoonverse Television shows Category:Sega television series Category:Jetix Germany shows Category:Jetix UK shows Category:Nickelodeon Asia shows